


Runaway With Me

by yuzuwu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Running Away, SO MUCH FLUFF, happy end, royal au, soft, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuwu/pseuds/yuzuwu
Summary: prince yuzuru hanyu turns 18 and has to get married to a princess from the neighboring kingdom. what about his lover? how will they save their love story?
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Runaway With Me

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea out of nowhere and really wanted to write it so here we are! enjoy!!
> 
> [ pls keep in mind that i'm not a native english speaker ]

"we found you the most perfect young lady."

there's silence. her words echoing through the huge dining hall with tall walls, even though she didn't talk too loudly.  
it's tea time at the castle. the royal family - the hanyus - use this time of the day to talk about important issues. their son yuzuru hanyu will turn 18 in a matter of weeks, and the queen has everything ready.  
yuzuru stares at his mother without any sign of emotion, he knew the time would come and he won't be able to run away from it.

"we'll hold a ball on your birthday and invited are the wealthiest people in the country", she pauses to put her tea cup on the table, "there you will have the chance to meet your soon-to-be fiance and share a dance with her. both of you will look lovely together, i'm sure of that."  
she clasps her hands in an enthusiastic manner before putting it on the young prince's hand.  
yuzuru can only nod before excusing himself, bowing, and leaving the dining hall.

he doesn't have anything to do for the rest of the day so he decides to go out into the castle's garden and sits down on one of the benches. yuzuru is the one who designed the layout of it, and he's still very proud of that. he remembers his 17 year old self sitting in his room day and night, making a sketch of his desired garden.  
back then their florist was still new, but they became good friends while working together for weeks on end (actually the prince wasn't allowed to help with the work but psst).

yuzuru gets pulled out of his reverie by two hands blacking out his vision. he giggles while bringing his dainty hands up to touch the slightly rougher ones. speaking of the devil.

"guess who."  
"stop playing around javiii", another giggle, "i know it's you, silly."

javier fernandez, the castle florist, his first love.

yuzuru feels javier's hands leave his sight and gets up to give him a quick hug, instantly getting squeezed back.  
they sit there for a few minutes, hand in hand, the prince's head resting on the other's shoulder.  
they're in love, so in love. but destiny doesn't seem to want them together. it wants to tear them apart. and yuzuru doesn't know how to tell his best friend, the love of his life about what he got told during tea time. yuzuru doesn't want this to end.

"is there something on your mind, yuzu?", javier asks softly, not really wanting to break the comfortable silence. the younger boy sighs and feels his hand getting held a bit tighter, just enough to let him know it's okay.

"i- actually yes. but.. i don't know how to tell you, javi", he confesses while a heavy stone settles on his heart. the elder turns his body a little to look him in the eyes, signaling that he's listening.  
"i'm turning 18 soon, right?"  
javier nods, waiting for him to continue. he feels like he knows, but he doesn't want to believe it.  
"i- javi i will", yuzuru breathes in and looks away from his lover,".. get married to another woman." it's almost a whisper, javier can barely hear it. but once his brain processes what he just heard, he feels his heart shatter inside his ribcage. he knew, they knew this was going to happen sooner or later. their love story would come to an end.

javier feels a tear drop on their intertwined hands, then another. he looks up to see the prince sobbing quietly and immediately puts his hand on the back of his head to pull him into a hug. soothing words that only yuzuru is able to hear come rushing out of his mouth, as he feels himself tearing up as well.

is this really it?  
no way. javier will not allow this to end like this. he will not give up on yuzuru.

"runaway with me."

the words come blurted out just like that. the smaller male in his arms stops sobbing for a few seconds and looks up at his boyfriend.  
yuzuru hugs him again, this time with his arms circling around his neck, and starts sobbing once more. javier panicks, but before he can say anything yuzuru interrupts him by almost yelling that  
"yes!! please javi, take me away from here. i-i don't wanna get married to someone who's not you."

the florist feels his heart melt at that, giving his lover a quick peck on his temple.  
it's alright, they're going to be alright.

the next 4 weeks go by pretty quickly and the two don't get to see each other that often because of their busy schedules. the whole castle is getting ready for the ball.

within the blink of an eye it's the day of the prince's birthday already. yuzuru gets woken up early in the morning to get ready for the special day. he's happy, overjoyed even. he smiles to himself. today he'll runaway with his love.

time goes by fast, and by the time he is ready, wearing his fanciest outfit, it's almost evening already. yuzuru sighs happily, the ball is going to start. while everyone is busy at the ball, the two lovebirds will runaway together.

the ball room is full with rich snobs already and yuzuru can feel himself cringing at the fact that he will need to have small talk with them. the prince walks inside and people can only stare. he walks up to a group of middle aged men and talks with them about the champagne they're serving at the ball.  
yuzuru is a professional, he's been doing this all his life.

a few more boring conversations later, and it's time to dance. many ask the prince for a dance, but he politely declines as he has a partner already. his "soon-to-be" fiance.

everyone turns their head as the princess walks in, dressed in the most beautiful dress. yuzuru locks eyes with her and he can't deny the fact that she's stunning.  
all eyes are on them as they dance in the middle of the dance floor.

"i-i'm yuki!", the young woman introduces herself nervously, "sorry for this, i don't want to get married either..."  
the prince is shook to say the least, but doesn't forget to also introduce himself. they talk for a little while swaying from side to side slowly. turns out yuki actually has a girlfriend waiting for her back at the princess's kingdom.

the dance has come to an end, and everyone is chatting and drinking expensive wine.  
yuzuru is talking with a few more guest as he sees javier from the corner of his eyes.  
his lover is wearing a black suit, almost identical with the ones the servants are wearing. the only difference is the tag on his jacket reading 'castle florist'.

the prince's eyes light up as they lock eyes, and javier smiles at him cheekily. he makes a motion with his head towards the big doors. yuzuru nods in understanding before he sees him leave. he tries his best to go unnoticed as he leaves the ball room, but some people must have noticed. because just as he is about to close the door, he hears a familiar, stern voice shouting his name.  
"HANYU YUZURU."  
it's the king, his father. his name echoes through the whole castle.

yuzuru is too shocked to move for a few seconds, his throat goes dry and he breaks out in a cold sweat. just then someone starts dragging him by the wrist. the prince looks up to see javier.  
they're now running through the halls towards the big gate, where a carriage is waiting for them. he feels his name being shouted, footsteps can be heard behind the two. but all they do is laugh together as the elder turns to look at him with sparkling eyes. javier lets go of his wrist and intertwines their hands instead.

finally arriving at the gate, the driver - who's also javier's friend - helps them inside quickly. and off they are!  
yuzuru looks back one last time, eyeing the chaos both of them have caused at the castle and giggles a little. just when he's about to look away he sees princess yuki waving them goodbye with a big smile and his heart warms up. 

yuzuru turns to look at his boyfriend and they sit there for a bit, starring at each other.  
they lean in slowly and share a soft kiss.

they did it. they saved their love story and will now get to write many more chapters together.

and they lived happily ever after.

\- the end -


End file.
